Ingmar y Gertrud
by Made in Cephiro
Summary: Ingmar, a veces sueño que sigo vagando por las calles de Jerusalén, llamando al hijo que nunca tendré… y fantaseando con que me esperas en cada esquina…


Los personajes de la serie "Jerusalén 1 y 2" no son míos, le pertenecen a Selma Lagerlof.

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

**Ingmar y Gertrud**

Como bien lo sabes Ingmar, de joven hubo muchas razones para despreciar la vida, y hasta en ocasiones rogué al Altísimo que me convirtiera en una estatua de sal, para que nada ni nadie me separara de aquel desierto judío del que me había enamorado.

¿Y quieres que te cuente un secreto más?: La gran mayoría de mis razones, mis soledades y mis desdichas, apuntaban a ti…

Mi querido Ingmar…

En su momento, Gabriel apareció para aplacar el dolor que me provocaba la llegada de Barbro a tu corazón. ¿Para qué está la religión, sino para tapar los huecos que nos produce lo inexplicable del destino?...

Y entonces creí enamorarme de él.

Te voy a ser sincera. No tardé dos años, sino 4 décadas para sofocar el dolor que me producía Ingmarsgården. Cada árbol, cabaña, animal de campo, cada flor… tú, ella… tus siete hijos con ella… todo me producía un cierto hastío que, por educación y amor a Jesús, jamás lo exterioricé.

Así que esa era la granja que tuvo más valor que yo, Ingmar... así que por esa granja me cambiaste a mi…

He de confesarte que Gabriel me hizo feliz, y nos amamos profundamente. Me gustaba comprobarle mi amor y lo "sano" que ya estaba mi corazón invitándolos a ti y a Barbro a cenar. Demostrando (quizá inútilmente) que yo ya había enterrado el pasado.

Pero Gabriel era inteligente, y yo bien inocente… y ambos reparábamos en algo…

Reparábamos en que yo inconscientemente me esmeraba de manera sobrenatural en prepararte las mejores cenas… en traerte el mejor vino… y en contarles las mejores anécdotas. Reparaba también en que con sumo esfuerzo, buscaba la reconciliación y la amistad de Barbro, cuando era lo que menos deseaba.

Reparaba que a veces, sin querer, me perdía en tus ojos, en tu cabello… en el cuello que nunca fue mío.

Sí, ahora lo sé, Ingmar… él se daba cuenta.

Por eso en las noches, con cariño pero con hombría, con deseo pero con venganza, Gabriel me hacía el amor a golpe de soberbia, para recordarme cual era mi lugar en Dalecardia. Y sinceramente, yo le respondía no con el deseo desesperado de amarle, sino de quedar encinta… o quizá le respondía, como deseando que el correspondido fueras tu.

Ingmar, la vida a veces es injusta, ¿verdad?, porque a tí te premió con siete hijos. Y a mí con ninguno.

¿Y será mi vientre seco algún castigo divino? ¿O será que solo viene de familia, como me lo hizo creer Gabriel?

Quizá nunca debí haber regresado, y era mejor quedarme en Judea, para seguir confundiendo a Jesús con el primer árabe que se me cruzara en el camino.

Ingmar, a veces sueño que sigo vagando por las calles de Jerusalén, llamando al hijo que nunca tendré… y fantaseando con que me esperas en cada esquina…

**ஐ**** • ****ஐ**** • ****ஐ**

—Para los seres humanos, Gertrud, muchas veces los planes divinos son inexplicables —me dijo tu hermana Karin hace tiempo cuando fuimos al panteón a visitar a nuestros muertos, pero yo quise fingir que no la escuchaba.

—No te entiendo Karin…

—¡Oh vamos Gertrud! —exclamó Karin— sabes a qué me refiero.

Claro que lo sabía, por eso tuve que hacerme aún lado para no verla, para no mirarla de frente, para no perderme en el azul intenso de sus ojos y en su infantil sonrisa, porque era igual a la tuya.

Increíble Ingmar que a mis casi 60 años aún nublas mis sentimientos, y todavía me inquietas como cuando era tu prometida…

Me persigné frente a la tumba de mi difunto Gabriel, y me dispuse a marcharme a mi casa. Fue entonces cuando Karin lanzó la temida pregunta:

—¿Qué esperas para perdonar a mi hermano?, ¿qué esperas para darte una segunda oportunidad?

No quería, de verdad que no quería escuchar a tu hermana. Hacía tres años atrás había muerto Barbro, y desde entonces tú Ingmar ya no me mirabas como tu amiga...

Me mirabas como cuando nos fugábamos al campo a recolectar flores, bañarnos en el río y planeábamos el número de hijos que tendríamos.

—No sé a que te refieres Karin, Ingmar seguirá trabajando en su amado Ingmarsgården, y yo continuaré con el luto y llorándole a mi muerto, como Jesús manda.

—Oh ya veo —dijo cansadamente Karin—, sigue siendo la granja el objeto de que desprecies a mi hermano.

Sí Ingmar, seguirá siendo siempre la granja. Será Ingmarsgården hasta que me muera el símbolo de 40 años de esterilidad.

—Al menos en esta Navidad, prométeme que lo pasarás con nosotros Gertrud. Este será tu primer diciembre como viuda y no deseamos que estés sola.

Sola. ¿Pero acaso no había querido Dios que así fuera, cuando cerró mi vientre y lo marchitó?

—No Karin, gracias, pasaré la Navidad en mi casa; Ingmar tal vez quiera estar solo con sus hijos y nietos.

Creo que la dejé hablando, o me llamó un par de veces, hasta que me perdí en la nieve.

**ஐ**** • ****ஐ**** • ****ஐ**

Al final, cambié de decisión.

—¡Oh pero a quien tenemos aquí! —gritó tu hijo mayor, y corrieron hacía mí tus demás retoños.

Siempre me llevé bien con ellos. Cuatro varones y tres hermosas damas, los siete hijos que siempre te mereciste Ingmar.

Y cuando todos me besaron y abrazaron, tú, tembloroso, te acercaste a mi también.

Dicen que siempre hubo algo alrededor de nosotros dos, Ingmar, una especie de nube o aura, que nos rodeaba y entibiaba a quienes lo presenciara.

La cena fue deliciosa, sin duda, una de las mejores Navidades que había disfrutado, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan acompañada de risas, mujeres cocinando y corriendo aquí y allá, hombres bebiendo y gozando sus pláticas, bebés jugando o riendo… y tu mirada posada en la mía.

Con un gesto quisiste darme a entender que te siguiera a la biblioteca. Y como adolescentes logramos escabullirnos del bullicio que traían tus hijos, nueras y nietos.

Entré a la cavernosa biblioteca que tantísimos recuerdos me traía.

—¿Has disfrutado la cena?

—Mucho Ingmar, gracias por invitarme amigo.

No sé porqué, pero recalqué el "amigo". Quizá como defensa de aquello que presentía, y claro, tú Ingmar lo captaste porque soltaste una risilla.

—Gertrud…

Comencé a temblar cuando caminaste hacia mí. Me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, y si pudiera de volar hasta la mismísima Jerusalén para no enfrentarte, para no enfrentarme, y para no descubrir lo que todavía sentíamos.

—Ingmar, ¿te sucede algo?, ¿tienes algún problema? —quise iniciar una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con el amor; pero fingir nunca fue mi virtud, y temblaba tanto o más que tu.

—Gertrud, tu sabes bien qué me sucede… sucede que nunca dejé de quererte, que nunca dejé de amarte. Mira… ahora más que nunca… deseo que nos demos una segunda oportunidad. Te lo suplico, perdóname Gertrud…

Tus ojos estaban cristalizados, brillaban más que nunca. Y yo hundida en un ataque de nerviosismo.

Era increíble, aún me amabas, y cuando te acercaste a mí para limpiarme las lágrimas con tus labios, perdí el control total de mi ser. Con un gesto te empujé, y fue tan violento que te sorprendí y hasta asusté.

—No-no sé… qué estás pretendiendo… Ingmar, rondamos los 60, ¡es-esto es ri-ridículo!…

—Ridículo fue creer que una granja era más importante que tú. No me arrepiento de haberte traído de Jerusalén, aunque fuera con Gabriel a tu lado.

Entonces te fuiste acercando, más, y más… y mis labios temblorosos atraparon los tuyos. Ay Ingmar, qué era todo aquello. Décadas después y tus manos reconocieron las mías fácilmente, no se digan nuestros labios, que en la decrepitud parecían rejuvener.

¿Cuánto duramos besándonos? Pudo haber sido una eternidad de no ser porque te alejé con una bofetada.

—¡Te recuerdo Ingmar que no es correcto este comportamiento, y más aún porque no tengo ni el año de viuda!

—Te recuerdo Gertrud que nunca dejaste de amarme —sonreíste descarado.

Desde niño siempre me pareciste chocante al momento de decir las cosas tan claras y de frente. —¡Y yo te recuerdo Ingmar que… que no está bien esto y...!

—¿Sabes mujer que siempre he vivido arrepentido por haberte traicionado? —y entonces comenzaste a llorar—, te recuerdo también que me quedé con Barbro porque al reencontrarte en Jerusalén, tú ya me habías cambiado por Gabriel. Y aún a pesar de los años, te pregunto ¿Porqué niegas que todavía me quieres?

Rompí en llanto cuando comprendí que tenías toda la razón, lloré como nunca antes me habías visto llorar, porque me abrazaste asustado para consolarme. Y claro, para nunca más soltarme.

Por eso Ingmar, en aquella Navidad, tu familia y yo (ahora también mi familia) no solo festejamos el nacimiento de Jesucristo, también celebramos la continuación de lo que dejamos pendiente en Dalecardia… hace 40 años atrás.

********•**** ****•**** •** F I N **• ****• ****•************

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

Hola… habrá alguien ahí?... jajajaja…

Escribo este one-shot sabiendo que quizá nunca reciba un review, pues solo habemos dos fics, uno en sueco y éste en español.

"Jerusalén" me dejó marcada, principalmente su final que no me lo esperaba. Por eso con este one-shot escribo lo que hubiera deseado que sucediera. Jerusalén tiene una película, pero se me ha hecho imposible encontrarla en español. Por si alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrarla, por favor pásenme el dato, :(... Gracias por leer.

Nancy


End file.
